


Understanding and Supportive

by KellyLiz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyLiz/pseuds/KellyLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is forced to ditch Lizzie at a party due to work. Instead his Aunt Catherine is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding and Supportive

“Is it pathetic I miss him so much?” I’d called Charlotte for reassurance last night. “I mean, he’s always worked hard. But it’s only been the last few weeks that he’s been at work pretty much every waking minute.”

“No, it’s not pathetic.” Charlotte’s voice was calming. “You guys are head over heels. You just moved in with him last month, Lizzie. It’s natural you miss him when he’s hardly there.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to be the clingy girlfriend.” I said it with gritted teeth.

“So don’t be. You can tell him you miss him without giving him the guilt trip. You know he doesn’t want to work this much either. Just be understanding and supportive.” Charlotte was my hero. Along with William. Apparently I need lots of heroes. I told her as much and she laughed. 

“I’m just talking common sense. Wait until you have a real problem and see if I can rise to the occasion.”

“You’re right. This is only a short-term deal. Once they hire the new Vice-President of Research, William won’t have to stay late every night.”

“What’s he doing?” Charlotte asked. “They aren’t making the poor finalists interview at night, are they?”

“No, they interview and show them around Pemberley all day, then William and his executive team take them to dinner. After the candidate is finished being scrutinized, interrogated, wined and dined, William has to go back to the office and catch up with all his actual work before he can come home.”

“That’s quite a search,” Charlotte sounded impressed. “Sometimes I forget that Collins & Collins is in the Little Leagues compared to Pemberley.”

“My company doesn’t even qualify for a league yet. I’ll be excited when I have more employees than fingers.”

“You’ll get there. I have every confidence in you.” Charlotte’s voice sounded a tad smug as she added, “How is your new intern?”

“Susan is still amazing, as I told you last weekend. Your brilliance has helped me again, Charlotte.” Leery of hiring another employee too quickly after having to lay off Jennifer last summer, I had not been sure how to accommodate a recently acquired project without overworking my employees. Charlotte had offered the suggestion of working with Dr. Gardiner, yet again, this time to take on an intern from my alma mater to work half-time. It was a perfect solution; my company’s work and workforce were balanced again at little additional cost to our payroll. Plus I loved helping a student learn on the job to supplement her coursework.

“You are always welcome, Lizzie.” 

“I love you, bestie.” I had visited Charlotte last weekend when William was finishing a short business trip, but it felt like a long time ago. This week was dragging by so slowly.

“I love you too. Go read a book. Improve your mind for a change instead of wasting all your time making out with your boyfriend.”

I laughed. “Give us some credit. That’s not how we spend all of our time.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She snorted. “It only seems that way to your friends who have their phone calls ignored because you two were ‘busy’”. I could almost see her making air quotes around ‘busy’ in my head.

“I always call you back,” I protested feebly. “You really don’t want me to pick up when I’m, um, otherwise occupied, do you?”

“No!” She practically barked it. “I’d rather wait to talk to you until you can give me the attention I deserve.”

“Good. We’re on the same page then.” I smiled and spoke softly. “Bye, Charlotte. Thanks for being there.”

“Always for you, Lizzie.”

 

Rayna and George’s home was already decorated for Christmas though Thanksgiving wasn’t until next week. I really didn’t want to be here, it was Friday night and I just felt like curling in the fetal position watching happy movies with happy people who had lots of time to spend together until William came home. He had persuaded me to come, reminding me there would be people in our industry (i.e. potential investors) to meet. He was coming here straight from work and I was anxious to see him. The Research VP interviews were done and he should be able to have a night away from the office. Plus William had promised we would leave early.

“Lizzie,” Rayna greeted me with a hug and took my coat. “We’re so glad you could come. Darcy’s Aunt Catherine is already here.”

Oh joy of all joys. I hadn’t known Catherine was in the city. Since her reconciliation with William, she at least treated me with grudging respect. True warmth or intimacy was not a part of our relationship; her eyes still seemed to be weighing in judgment when resting on me. I smiled and answered politely, walked into the living room and quickly scanned the room. Christmas decorations usually got me in a good mood, but right now I just felt anxious. No sign of William. He must not be here yet or Rayna would have mentioned him.

My phone vibrated and I looked down hoping it was William. It was, but his text did not have the news I was hoping for.

**Sorry, I won’t be able to make it tonight. Explain later. Love Will**

Okay, this officially sucked. I quickly texted him back a thoroughly understanding and supportive message that I’d see him at home later. Dispirited, I let my shoulders slump. I was not really in the mood for networking. Luckily I was small and could lose myself near the wall. Maybe no one would even notic—

“Lizzie.” Catherine’s voice was cool and courteous. “I thought I saw you come in. I’d like to introduce you to Keith Powers. He is very interested in learning about your company.” 

A tall, rather bulky sandy-haired man shook my hand and then didn’t let it go. “Yes, I’m very interested.” He was around thirty and good-looking with an air of confidence that bordered on swagger. He was staring at me intently and I tried to gently disengage my hand. When I pulled more firmly, he reluctantly let go.

“Nice to meet you.” My lips could smile but it was hard to make my smile reach my eyes when I felt this low. Catherine was pulled away by another acquaintance and left the two of us awkwardly together.

“Tell me about your company,” Keith leaned in close to me, too close in my opinion. I’d done this before, it was easy enough to launch into my company history, mission and the projects we were working on. Keith listened, outwardly polite but he didn’t seem focused. His eyes did not remain on mine but kept drifting south. Annoying as it was, I didn’t have the energy to snap at him with my usual zeal. I defensively crossed my arms over my chest and continued my spiel in a robotic manner.

Keith finished his drink as I talked and then interrupted me to ask if he could get me a drink while refreshing his. The last thing I wanted was a drink. I was afraid it would not sit well in my current mood but I nodded and asked for wine so he would leave me alone for a few minutes. I sighed with relief when Keith turned away only to catch the eye of Catherine, across the room. She lifted an eyebrow and I felt chastised. I suppose I needed to at least pretend to be polite to this potential asshole investor instead of escaping, my first instinct.

Keith returned promptly, handing me a glass of wine with a slight wobble of his hand. I already regretted my ignored desire to slink away when he eyed me lasciviously without speaking. Shit, this guy was already at two sheets. I didn’t want to be near him when he hit three. Noticing Catherine was still looking our direction, I politely asked him to tell me about his job. Keith leaned in and said quietly close to my ear, “You’re not really interested in that, are you?”

I frowned and stepped back to put some needed distance between us. “Yes, that’s why I asked.” My voice was a little sharp.

His brow furrowed and he looked around the crowded room. “Oh, yeah I guess it’s not very private here.”

What? Was he actually insinuating I wanted to be somewhere private with him? Before I could respond, he asked, in what he seemed to think was a sultry voice, “What do you like to do in your spare time?”

“Be with my boyfriend.” I spoke quickly, without thinking. He reared back and laughed and then gave me a salacious wink. Okay, maybe that didn’t come out the way I meant it to. I didn’t mean it to sound like I just liked to have sex with my boyfriend (well maybe I did) but that I liked to hang out with him, talk with him, go places with him, read on the living room couch with my head on his lap and---dozens of activities that did not include being without him on a Friday night. Still, it was time Keith clearly understood I was not available. 

“I like a girl who speaks her mind,” he took another long sip of his whiskey, eyeing me up.

“I like a guy who understands when a girl is not interested.” It was time to quit playing nice. I turned on my heel to leave and made my way through the throngs of people. I wanted desperately to just keep walking straight out the door but at that moment, Rayna rang a bell to announce dinner. Catherine passed nearby me and turned when it was clear I was not moving with the stream heading to the dining room. “Coming, Lizzie?” she asked and I suppressed a shudder as I nodded and followed her.

I found my place card at the table and sat down, picking my napkin off my plate and laying it across my lap. There wasn’t any place card on my right. It had most likely been William’s spot, and Rayna must have been informed he could not be there. To my relief, I knew Doug Simmons, the person seated on my left. He was turned away, talking to someone on his other side. Catherine was across the table and she nodded in her regal manner at me as we made eye contact. I heard the scrape of the chair as it was pulled back on my right, and I turned to see Keith once again. He grinned at me. “It seems they forgot I was coming tonight. Rayna told me this spot was available.”

I closed my eyes and thought of what I might have done in a past life to deserve this. Had I been Marie Antoinette, spending freely on jewelry and gowns while her subjects starved? Mary, Queen of Scots, murdering any of her people who had different religious beliefs? Probably no one that important, just a bitch. Okay, perhaps I was being a little melodramatic. It was just really tough to deal with a lech like Keith when I felt this dejected.

To my surprise, Keith did not make any suggestive comments or innuendos, at least not for the next several minutes. It was surprising how much food and alcohol he was able to put away. Maybe the food would be able to slow down some of the absorption of alcohol. I wasn’t hungry, but I firmly refused Keith’s constant urging of more wine. 

The entrees had replaced the salads and Keith was still behaving. I relaxed my vigilance and tried to be reasonably friendly. I mean, he was knowledgeable in the San Francisco business world and I listened as he spoke of recent local company acquisitions and investments. Unfortunately, that meant my guard was down when he tried again.

“You look gorgeous tonight,” he said, acting as if this gave his eyes an excuse to drop down my body. I frowned at him and leaned away as far as it is physically possible seated in a chair at a crowded table. Before I could reply, Catherine engaged his attention from across the table. “Keith, how is your mother?” Mentally, I tipped my hat to Catherine for that timely intercession. Keith straightened and turned towards her to respond, the mention of his mother seeming to cool down his libido.

I looked down at my still full plate half-heartedly while Keith answered. Catherine was eyeing me strangely when my gaze lifted. What was up with her? Was I not being polite enough to this obnoxious prick who did not seem willing to take my obvious brush-offs as serious?

“Hey..” I heard Keith try to start with me again. I quickly turned to Doug, seated on my other side and asked a random question about the ‘49ers. He was a known rabid fan and I figured if at least I could store up some football facts to use with Fitz, this evening wouldn’t be a total bust.

Dinner was finally over and the obligatory mingling around the living area started. It was still early, but I figured I could slip away discretely after half an hour or so and call a taxi to go home. At least Keith wasn’t at my side trying to press up against me inappropriately. I spent a tedious 20 minutes listening to Pam complaining about her daughter’s rudeness (the kid was _four_! If she was rude, it was pretty clear where the fault lay) and then glanced at my phone. A quick trip to the restroom and I’d call for my ride.

The powder room near the entrance was occupied. Rayna had mentioned there was another bathroom down the hall near the family room. I walked down the long, deserted hall slowly, my heels loud on the hardwood floor. After I found the bathroom and had finished, I checked my phone. No texts or messages from William yet. I walked absently into the family room, looking up a taxi company to call. I almost fell when I collided with a large form in the semi-darkened room, lit only by another Christmas tree glowing in front of a window. He shot out his hand and grabbed my arm.

“Keith!” I shoved my phone back in my purse. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.” I pulled my arm from his grasp quickly.

“No problem.” Was he slurring his words? “I was looking for you.”

“Why?” It was time to be even more blunt. I had been civil for too long tonight. Enough was enough.

“I thought we could talk privately,” Keith leaned in closer to me. His breath smelled like whiskey mixed with moldy cheese and I recoiled. Definitely at three sheets.

“No, I have to leave now.” I said firmly. “I was just calling for a cab.”

“I’ll give you a ride,” he lifted his eyebrows suggestively. It was almost as bad as the swimmers on the prowl at Carter’s. This must be what they turned into ten years after college. Though if Keith had killer abs, he concealed them well. 

“No, thank you. I would rather take a cab.” I turned away and started walking towards the door.

He grabbed my arm again. “Are you sure? My car is right outside.” 

My temper rose higher. “I’m very sure, Keith. I am tired, I’ve had a hard day, I need to be with my boyfriend and I just want to go home. I am not trying to be coy. I do not want to spend any more time than I already have had to with you. Not only am I going to take a cab, but I suggest you do also as you are in no condition to drive.” I wrenched my arm from his hand and glared, taking a step back from him. I knew exactly how far to stand for the best kneeing distance just in case his judgment was completely impaired by this time.

“Okay, okay.” He put both hands up in a conciliatory gesture and backed further away. “I was just trying to be friendly.” 

Rapid footsteps sounded down the hall and William burst into the room. He looked as if he had hurried, his face was worried and his eyes instantly brightened with relief when they saw me. In his hands was my coat.

“William,” I was a bit shocked. It wasn’t very late. A weight lifted from my shoulders at the sight of him. “What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t make it tonight.” 

William came to me and put his arm around my shoulders, dropping my coat on the couch behind us. “I figured I had worked long enough.” He kissed me on the cheek. “How are you, Lizzie?”

“Fine now that you are here,” I smiled at him. 

Keith snorted, turning our attention away from each other. “Now I see why you were so cold. I’m outta here. I get when I’m not wanted.” He turned and strode unsteadily out of the room.

“I seriously doubt that,” I muttered under my breath. William quirked an eyebrow and I smiled at him, gladness flooding through my body. He looked so damn good. He was giving me that intense look that made my knees go weak. He pulled me down to sit beside him on the couch and put his arms around me. I snuggled close, resting my head on his chest and sighed contentedly. My night was finally looking up.

“You looked like you were rushing when you came in. What was that all about?” I spoke after a few minutes of listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat.

“Aunt Catherine called me. She suggested you might appreciate a ride home if I had finished what I needed to do at work.” 

I leaned back so I could see his face. “She didn’t trust that I’d be able to handle Keith? She should know me better than that by now.”

“No,” he chuckled, “she had no doubts about that. I saw her when I first arrived and she told me where you were. She mentioned I might pass Keith coming back with his tail between his legs.” He kissed my forehead. “The reason she called was she thought you looked tired and upset.” 

“I’m stunned,” I admitted. “She isn’t exactly warm and friendly when I talk to her. She still tells me all of Caroline’s latest accolades as if she wants to remind me to keep up.” 

“I know she’s not your number one fan yet,” William put emphasis on the word yet which amused me. It was highly debatable that she ever would be. “However, she knows I’m your number one fan. Since I wasn’t here, she was trying to look out for you.”

“That’s really, er, nice.” My voice showed my shock. Catherine looking out for _me_? What was the world coming to? I felt a twinge of guilt at underestimating her. In my defense, her expressions were hard to read. She _was_ closely related to William who, when we were living in the same house for a month, had managed to hide his intense looks of longing for me so well, I had mistook them for dislike. Of course, it could be debated that I was pretty much oblivious when it came to reading the Darcy-Fitzwilliam family’s faces, especially when I had my own biased preconceived notions of what they thought of me.

“I hope I didn’t make you leave before you had finished your work,” I said feeling responsible for dragging him away although my spirits were soaring at his presence.

“I just had a few more emails to get through. I can work on them from home over the weekend.” He tightened his arm around me and my head dropped on his chest again.

“So how did your day go?” I’d missed these daily shared summations the past two weeks. I’d missed looking at him. I’d missed his beautiful blue eyes. I’d missed the feel of him holding me. I’d missed _him_.

“Better than I hoped. The Search Committee voted unanimously to offer Brad Rayer the position. I called him this afternoon and made the offer. He called back tonight to ask me more questions and discuss the job. That’s why I had to cancel on you at the last minute. The good news is that he accepted. We now have a new Vice-President of Research and New Development.”

“William, you’re over New Development! That’s one of the favorite parts of your job!” I twisted back to look at him.

“Not anymore. Pemberley has grown in the last six months partially due to the success of Domino. I need to let the day to day management of all divisions be handled by others so I can remain an effective CEO.” He smiled at me and gently smoothed my hair over my shoulder.

“Are you sure? Aren’t you going to miss it?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll still be involved with new product development just in a different way. It will free my time substantially. I won’t have such long hours anymore, Lizzie. I’ll also be able to do a better job overseeing the entire company.” William was getting a little handsy considering we were in someone else’s house even if the room was deserted and quiet. He seemed to have missed me as much as I missed him. His lips were on my neck working their way upwards. 

“This isn’t because of me, is it? I don’t want to be the cause of you giving up something you love to do.” My voice was a little raspy. I was starting to have a hard time concentrating as his deft fingers roved around my body.

“It’s because of me.” He was kissing me between each sentence as he spoke. “I have better things to do than work all the time. I love being the CEO at Pemberley, Lizzie, but it’s not the most important part of my life. You are.”

It was probably a good thing he was kissing me hard on the lips now, because I had no idea what to say. William Darcy had once again rendered me speechless. I might have choked up, but all of my attention was consumed by his lips, mouth and hands, busily exploring. I moved one hand up around his neck and pulled him closer letting the other hand make its way under his shirt to his warm back, concentrating on making him forget any thoughts that may be lingering in his head besides me.

The sound of high heels clacking down the hardwood floor hall made us jump apart. William smirked at me as I hastily buttoned my blouse and he carefully pulled my skirt back over my thighs, turning his body so his back would block me from the hall. The footsteps turned into the bathroom and I took a deep breath. “Aren’t you going to tuck in your shirt?” I whispered to William.

“It’s better if I don’t,” he looked down ruefully and I hid a smile. “I’ll just button my jacket over it.”

He stood up and extended his hand to me. “Ready to go home? I really need to be somewhere private with you as soon as possible.”

I took his hand and stood next to him. “Do I look presentable enough to say good-night to our hosts?”

“Rayna let me in.” William picked up my coat and held it for me while I turned around and slipped my arms in the sleeves. “Catherine had already told her you were tired and leaving early. She suggested we just slip out the side door.”

I nodded, my body feeling as if I was floating as we walked outside. “Do you have to work very much this weekend?”

“My main priority this weekend is for some serious catching up with you. I hope you don’t have anything planned because I want my Lizzie time.” If we weren’t outside in clear view of anyone watching from the windows of the house, I might have jumped him right then. Instead, I settled for picking up his hand again and lacing my fingers through his. “That works for me,” I said huskily and we shared an intimate smile.


End file.
